Mysterious Singer?
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Summary Inside! :)
1. Movie Night Mishap

**Disclaimer- I do not own the character below! I am only using them for my own personal purposes! Once I'm done with them, Nick can have them back.**

* * *

** Summary- No one knew where the voice came from. All they knew was that is was coming from somewhere in the sewers and sometimes even in the lair. But they didn't expect that one of their own brothers had the voice of a meadow lark. Who can be singing such lovely things? And how have they stayed hidden for so long now? Read and find out! :)  
**

Chapter 1- Movie Night Mishap.

It was a peaceful night at the lair, despite the fact that everyone had invited themselves over for movie night. Casey and April had been the first people to arrive to the lair, carrying snacks and some movies of their own. Usagi and Gen came in second, surprisingly Gen didn't want to come, Usagi had made him come against his will. He complained about it, but was rewarded with a smack on the head from Usagi.

Tyler and Casey's cousin Sid and mother came in third, with Casey's mother and Sid arguing over what movie they should watch first. Tyler just walked up to Raph and sat on his lap and sighed in annoyance. Raph chuckled and rubbed Tyler's head, who leaned in closer to the touch. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a while, they were still best friends. Raph knew Tyler would always be his best friend.

Angel and Leatherhead were the last to arrive along with Ancient One, who had come down from Japan to visit them the day before. Now that everyone was there, it was time to decide on the first movie to watch. They argued over every single movie there and still couldn't decide which one to watch. They were too busy arguing they didn't notice Raph staring at them.

Raph sat there and watched them bicker back and forth, until he'd had enough. He lifted Tyler off his lap, walked up to the movie player, and put in 'Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift', then went back and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. Only when the movie started, did everyone notice that a movie was on. They stared at Raph who sitting on the couch watching the movie intently.

They all gathered around the couch and TV to watch the movie Raph had picked out. "Why didn't you wait for us?" whispered Leo harshly. Raph rolled his eyes and looked over at Leo. "Cause' ya' guys was arguin' fa' too long an' I got bored." he whispered back. Leo frowned at the answer Raph had given him, but ignored it and went back to watching the movie, not wanting to get into it with Raph.

In the middle of the movie everyone glared over at Raph who just kept watching the movie, though he was aware of the hateful stares he was getting from his friends and family. They all shook their heads and went back to watching the movie. A few minutes or so later, Raph got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink and some popcorn.

When he had grabbed his Sprite and buttered popcorn, he headed back over to the couch to sit down. He stopped abruptly and noticed Leo had stolen his spot, along with Tyler and Sid. He sighed and put the popcorn back in the kitchen. He kept his Sprite and went up to his room. He closed his door gently, so he didn't disturb the others and layed down on his hammock.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He heard a wave of laughter come from downstairs as the others laughed at a funny part in the movie. He shook his head, opened his Sprite, and took a big gulp of soda. He rolled over on his side and set the soda down on his nightstand, trying to forget the events of the night and fell into a deep sleep.

**2 hours later...**

Everyone was cleaning up down in the living room, until Mikey noticed that Raph wasn't there. "Hey, has anyone seen Raph?" he asks everyone in the room. They all look up from their cleaning activity and shake their heads. "I haven't seen him since the beginning of the movie." said Leo with a shrug.

Tyler looks up at Raph's room and runs up the stairs. "I know where he is!" he shouts and enters Raph's room. The others look on in amazement at the willingness of the child. 'Maybe that's why he and Raph are such good friends?' thought Leo to himself. The hear a yelp and **CRASH! **come from Raph's room.

Tyler come bounding out with a look of satisfaction on his face. He skips down the stairs and looks up at everyone. "He should be out shortly." he says with a big smile. They hear a grumble and Raph walks out of his room fisting one of his eyes. "What do you want Tyler? I was trying to stay asleep this time." he says with a yawn and a frown on his face.

They others look up at him with worry. "Where have you been Raph?" asks Casey. Raph looks down at them with curious eyes. "Whata' ya' mean? I've been in ma' room da' whole time." he says and crosses his arms over his chest. "I thought you wanted to watch the movie?" asks April. Raph shakes his head and laughs a little bit sarcastically.

"It's little ard' ta' sit down on da' groun' when tree' people stole ya' spot on da' couch." he says, his Brooklyn accent coming out stronger. The others look at each other with confusion, then back up at Raph. "You could've asked us ta' move, ya' know?" says Angel. Raph chuckles and looks away from them and bites his bottom lip a little then let's it go.

"No, not really. Afta' da' glares ya' guys gave me, I decided not ta' talk til' da' movie was ova'." he explained to them. The others had guilty looks on their faces and walked away from the stair case to resume cleaning up the living room. Raph turns to go back into his room, but stops and turns around to look down at them.

"Oh, an' ya' might wanna' say ere' tanigh', it's rainin' like crazy out dere'." he says and goes back into his room. They look back up at him and sigh in disappointment. Usagi and Gen share sad glances with everyone, because they are the only ones who can return back their homes. "We are sorry we can not stay with you my friends, but the emperor is never out of sight when daylight comes." says Usagi.

He and Gen are swept away by a light blue light and disappear back into their home world. Leo and the others look around the lair and head up to the storage room to get some sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows for their guests for the night. 'This didn't go the way that we'd hoped at all tonight.' thought Donnie to himself as he helped Leo and Mikey carry down the supplies to their guests.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review! I want to know what you thought of this new story, that's been bugging my brain for a really long, long, long, long, time now!  
**

**And I need your help: What song most represents Raph and how he feels? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I need to know so I can use it in the next chapter of this story, so tell me what you think would be the best song! :) Let me know your choice and thoughts and I will see if they work for this story! :):):):):)  
**


	2. Thank you for the help everyone! :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I have decided the song Raphael will sing in the next chapter will be. I don't want anyone to complain or comment about it negatively, okay? It's my choose, not yours. The song Raphael will be singing is Scream by Zac Efron, I think this song goes perfectly with Raph's personality and confusion about being good or bad. :)**

**Thank you, to JusineElla2 for the first song idea! I really appreciate it! And don't worry, most of your other songs will be in this story, so don't be mad! :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter! XD**


End file.
